


Сделка

by Arminelle



Series: Danse Macabre [5]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Dark Comedy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Combat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Никогда не ведись на красивых волшебниц.
Relationships: Female Bhaalspawn & Edwin Odesseiron
Series: Danse Macabre [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сделка

Гэйлан опаздывал, как скотина.

Нервно стуча пальцами по грязной столешнице (в «Медной Короне» никогда не было, нет и, наверно, уже не будет хорошей уборщицы), Эгнес в третий раз бросила взгляд на настенные часы — так и есть, половина четвертого.

— Чтоб ровно в три ждала меня в «Короне», — сказал он вчера, и, просвистев замысловатую мелодию через прореху в зубах, исчез где-то среди трущоб.

Ситуация, в которой находилась Эгнес, не располагала к тому, к чему хотелось — а именно, послать наглую шестерку к папеньке Баалу. Прошипев ему в спину еле слышное «мудак беззубый», Эгнес немного отвела душу. За разборки с Теневыми Ворами ей отсыпали немножко денег — это значило, что долгожданный корабль в Бриннло стал чуточку ближе. Гэйлан был тем еще говнюком, но хотя бы не обманывал, а главное — снабжал Эгнес заказами. За которые ей тоже давали немножко денег.

Иногда даже много.

Когда злосчастная длинная стрелка часов остановилась на цифре девять, а Эгнес начала терять надежду, Гэйлан наконец-то появился в дверях. С видом лорда Уотердипа он прошествовал по залу, по дороге поздоровавшись с тремя разными, но одинаково потрепанными личностями, помахал рукой Бернарду, ущипнул за пышный зад подавальщицу Бантин и наконец соизволил обратить внимание на Эгнес, которая уже начинала прожигать под собой стул.

— Привет, малышка! — развязно сказал Гэйлан, с размаху заняв место напротив. Под его левым глазом красовался роскошный лазурный синяк, удачно оттенявший красноватые лопнувшие капилляры на носу.

— Меня зовут Эгнес, — сказала она и отодвинулась чуть назад — букет из ароматов вчерашней выпивки, чеснока и нестираной одежды впечатлил даже ее неприхотливый нос. — И ты просил подойти к трем.

— Да посрать, — Гэйлан широко зевнул, из-за чего Эгнес была вынуждена переместиться еще на пару дюймов. — Заказ на алхимичку пришел. Зелье взрыва, зелье ядовитого облака и два таких, которые прибавляют скорости. К концу недели сварганишь?

Это был не то чтобы вопрос — на самом деле, Гэйлан просто уточнял срок, к которому зелья должны быть готовы.

— Сколько? — деловито спросила она.

— По тыще за каждое обещают. Половину, понятно, мы заберем. А оставшееся — тебе, малышка. Потому что мы любим тебя, — Гэйлан осклабился, глядя куда-то в район ее выреза. — Всей душой, значит.

— Люблю, когда меня любят, — Эгнес запахнула воротник своей красной блузки. — Это все?

— Ага. В пятницу в четыре приду. Смотри, не шали, крысолачка-озорница.

Он знал, о чем говорил — однажды Эгнес передавила каблуком два ценных эликсира после того, как Гэйлан, паскудно ухмыляясь, предложил ей вместо денег подняться в комнату. Чего-то такого она и ожидала, поэтому заранее приготовила запасные зелья — но ворюга все равно усвоил урок и поползновения прекратил.

Гэйлан сделал движение, чтобы подняться, и вдруг как подкошенный рухнул обратно на стул — на секунду Эгнес испугалась, что его поразили «перстом смерти» или вроде того, и приготовилась нырять под стол; но, присмотревшись, она поняла, что Гэйлан жив.

И даже более чем, судя по еще более покрасневшему носу и заблестевшим глазам.

— Талос великий... — пробормотал он. — Кто эта малышка?..

Эгнес обернулась.

По лестнице, шурша подолом ярко-алой мантии, плыла в зал Эдвина — или Эдвин, дьявол его побери, как же все это сложно; на его красивом женском лице было написано невиданное презрение ко всему, что в данный момент его окружало. В своем настоящем мужском обличье Эдвин выглядел самым обыкновенным бородатым тэйским мужиком с надменной мордой — но в женском варианте это была какая-то кислотная бомба сексапила.

— Это моя сестра, — веско сказала Эгнес. — Ее зовут Эдвина.

— Ого, — ответил Гэйлан. — И сколько ж у тебя сестер?

— Много, Гэйлан. У меня был очень любвеобильный папаша. Ты рот-то закрой.

Он послушно захлопнул разинувшуюся пасть. Покачивая бедрами, Эдвин проследовал к стойке; не отрывая от него взгляда, Гэйлан поворачивал голову, словно тянущийся к солнцу подсолнух.

— Эдвина... — бормотал он. — Эх, помню, у Маэ Вара, чтоб его лемуры сожрали, тоже какой-то Эдвин работал. Надменный сукин сын, скажу я тебе! Так и хотелось это грызло высокомерное раскрасить...

Прислушавшись, Эдвин бросил на него яростный взгляд; в ответ Гэйлан игриво подмигнул подбитым глазом.

— Че она у тебя сердитенькая такая? Так и пышет...

Сердитенький Эдвин, взметнув карминно-алым подолом, продефилировал к выходу из таверны — наверняка по каким-то своим делам, о которых никто ничего не знал, но предполагалось, что ничем законным они не пахнут.

— Она у нас просто темпераментная, — с каменным лицом сказала Эгнес. — Пылкая очень.

— Познакомь, а? — лицо Гэйлана сделалось умоляющим. — Талосом-богом прошу...

В крашеной белокурой головке Эгнес неистово закрутились шестеренки. Она еще не до конца осознала, какую из всего этого можно извлечь выгоду, но где-то на краю сознания уже кровавой зарей вставала гениальная идея.

— Девять тысяч! — выпалила она.

— Че?

— Девять тысяч золотых вместо десяти, — уже тверже сказала Эгнес. — И я все устрою.

Несколько секунд Гэйлан мучительно раздумывал.

— Ножом режешь, — в его голосе звучало страдание. — Чисто вот ножом штрыкаешь, прям по сердцу... А, ладно. По рукам!

— Клянешься? — цепко спросила она.

Воровская клятва — самое сильное оружие, это Эгнес знала давно. Там, где честный законопослушный человек обманет и не поморщится, вор не соврет никогда.

— Клянусь, — сквозь дыру в зубах просвистел он.

«Эдвин меня убьет», — тоскливо подумала Эгнес, глядя на потирающего потные ладошки, сияющего Гэйлана. Она совершенно не представляла, как и чем будет убеждать надменную тэйскую скотину, но благословенные цифры горели перед ее внутренним взором чессентским огнем, и Эгнес почти ни о чем не жалела.

Эдвин ее не убил. Тем же вечером, интеллигентно постучав в его комнату, Эгнес остановилась, нервно кусая костяшки пальцев и слушая шорох за дверью. Спустя несколько минут дверь распахнулась, и Эдвин возник перед ней — во всем блеске своей красоты.

Он был в роскошном красном халате, расшитом золотыми и зелеными драконами, и блестящие черные локоны змеями падали на высокую грудь; в горящих ярко-карих глазах стояла искренняя неприязнь. Эгнес бросила взгляд в большое зеркало за его спиной и чуть ухмыльнулась — черные локоны там были родными эдвиновскими каштановыми волосами до плеч, а от пышной груди и следа не осталось.

Зато глаза были точно такими же. Зеркала не врут.

— Ну? — недружелюбно сказал он.

— Твоя доброта и вежливость однажды принесут тебе счастье, — Эгнес попыталась втиснуться, но Эдвин был начеку и упер левую руку в косяк. — Поговорить надо.

— С моим интеллектом я вполне могу обойтись и без вежливости, — отрезал он и добавил куда-то в сторону, — чего им всем от меня надо...

Он нехотя посторонился, и Эгнес вползла в безукоризненно прибранное жилище великого (ну, или собиравшегося таким стать) Эдвина Одессейрона. Его комната напоминала то ли келью монаха Тира, то ли казарму солдата — на потертом столе в идеальном порядке лежали стопки книг, склянки с зельями и тубусы со свитками, а узкая кровать была гладко застелена. Эгнес как-то сразу припомнила второй день валявшиеся на полу ее номера чулки и поджала губы.

— О чем говорить будем? — он скрестил на груди руки. — О ценах на зелья в Аскатле? О том, какая тушь лучше — от госпожи Эстер или от госпожи Лауры? Давай побыстрее, мне завтра рано вставать.

Эгнес невольно потерла под левым глазом. Она никому не позволяла оскорблять свой стиль макияжа — пусть Джахейра со вздохом и говорила, что падчерица Горайона иногда напоминает одну из девиц, которые торгуют собой в «Дарах моря». Сама же Эгнес считала, что такие губы и глаза как у нее грех не подчеркнуть, и в чем-то была права. Хотя, конечно, легионеры Амна считали иначе.

Впрочем, с косметикой она в последнее время подзавязала.

— Ну... — она покрутила в пальцах одну из своих многочисленных ниток бус. — Эдвин, из тебя получилась такая красивая девушка...

— Я уже почти понял, как вернуть себя обратно. Что дальше?

— Пойди на свидание с Гэйланом.

— Что?!

Глаза Эдвина гневно сузились.

— Гэйлан — это тот, с которым я сегодня в таверне сидела, — быстро зачастила Эгнес. — Я для него деньги собираю. На корабль. Десять тыщ мудак заломил, ну! А так скостит...

— Боги милостивые, — Эдвин брезгливо скривил губы, — Эгнес, ты сошла с ума? Я все еще мужчина. Если ты не забыла.

— Я не забыла, — Эгнес умоляюще на него посмотрела. — Я же не заставляю тебя с ним...

— Ах да, конечно, ворюга из трущоб будет всю ночь стихи читать понравившейся девке. Не пытайся держать меня за идиота, Эгнес. У тебя все равно не получится.

— Ну так сделай так, чтобы он не захотел! — она решила не сдаваться до самого конца — то есть, до момента, когда Эдвин взашей ее не вытолкает.

— Милая моя, прекрасная Эгнес, — вдруг мягко сказал он, нежно подцепив ее за подбородок, — моя драгоценная заноза в сердце и звезда моей черной души, освещающая тернистую тропу моей жизни... не могла бы ты развернуться и просто быстро, стремительно укатиться отсюда к Баалу в ады?

— Ну хорошо, — Эгнес стиснула зубы. — Тогда я расскажу все Дегардану. Да. Он уже приходил...

— Приходил? — жесткие пальцы Эдвина сильнее сжались на ее подбородке, и Эгнес подумала, что он наверняка еле сдерживается от того, чтобы спуститься на пару дюймов ниже и сломать ей шею.

— Приходил... а я ничего не сказала.

— Не сказала, — он отдернул руку и приподнял левый уголок рта в пародии на улыбку. — Умница, что не сказала. А то бы ты потом вообще ничего, никому, никогда не сказала.

Эгнес прислонилась к стене — ее вдруг охватила дикая слабость. Это, пожалуй, слишком. Айреникус... сгнившее, изуродованное тело Халида, доброго Халида, всегда смягчавшего суровую жесткость Джахейры... полубезумные, лихорадочные глаза Имоэн, окровавленный ключ в ее руках — она так и не сказала, как его добыла... снова Имоэн. Потерянная, печальная. Уходящая. Что с ней там делают?..

В темных глазах Эдвина угадывались отвращение, уязвленная гордость, и еще какая-то странная усталость.

— Как же мне надоели эти обезьяны, — процедил он.

— Нечего было выпендриваться, — вяло отбрехалась Эгнес. — Кто тебя заставлял читать этот свиток?

— При чем тут свиток? Я провалил задание! — зло сказал Эдвин. — Ну почти все наладилось! Я занял подобающее место в гильдии воров, моя жизнь протекала вдали от тупых обезьян вроде этого рашеми... Но стоило появиться тебе — и все пошло наперекосяк!

— Ну, — задумчиво сказала Эгнес, — в теории ты все еще в гильдии...

Эдвин закатил глаза.

— В гильдии предателей, которую люди Ренала вырезали подчистую. Я не буду спрашивать, — он взмахнул холеной рукой, — как именно ты убедила его оставить меня в живых...

— Не за что, Эдвин, — выразительно сказала Эгнес.

Как ни крути, а когда-то они были товарищами — хоть и недолго; Эгнес не хотелось, чтобы Эдвина постигла участь Маэ Вара. «Верность, — философски сказал тогда Ренал, сидя на краешке пыточного стола, — это когда одни люди не пытаются сделать другим плохо. На добрых намерениях держится мир, так-то!». Сам Маэ Вар в это время лежал на том же самом столе, но из-за вскрытого горла не мог говорить; впрочем, по его одобрительному бульканью Эгнес сделала вывод, что тот все понял и осознал.

Правда, чуточку позже, чем должен был.

В общем, Эгнес постаралась уверить Ренала в том, что Эдвин Одессейрон — вполне разумный человек и талантливый волшебник, которого ну никак нельзя закатывать в щебень и топить в заливе, и в конце концов он сдался — особенно после того, как Эгнес подкрепила свои слова парочкой весьма страстных поцелуев. Все-таки Йошимо был прав — у аскатланского мастера действительно была слабость к блондинкам.

Впрочем, дорожка к Теневым Ворам Эдвину теперь в любом случае была заказана.

— Я тебе, — сказал он значительно, — вообще-то ничего не должен. Один час.

Эгнес вздрогнула.

— Ты пойдешь?

— Один час, — досадливо повторил Эдвин. — В «Медной короне». Только если он распустит руки — клянусь Мистрой, я их отрежу.

***

Оставшиеся до пятницы дни Эгнес чувствовала себя так, как будто плясала на раскаленных иголках — она боялась, что вздорный и непредсказуемый Эдвин возьмет и не придет, и тогда разозленный обманутый Гэйлан разорвет их договор; а если он его разорвет, то... Эгнес старалась об этом не думать, но картины того, что могут делать сутанники с Имоэн, не давали ей спать. Вдруг ее там уродуют, пытают, калечат? А то, не дай Сьюн... Эти мысли не давали ей работать; едва не разбив пробирку с почти готовым зельем скорости, Эгнес поняла, что ей срочно нужно успокоиться.

— На вот, покушай репки, — сказал ей сердобольный Ян, к которому она забежала за парой зерен кофе — в зелье скорости для густоты. — А то белая вся.

— С пудрой переборщила, — отмахнулась Эгнес.

Гном ей поверил, а вот Джахейра нет — когда та пришла, по обыкновению, проведать Эгнес («мой долг перед Горайоном — присматривать за тобой, и не спорь, Нэш!») и увидела под ее глазами два замечательно ровных темных круга, негодованию ее не было предела.

— Да во что ты опять вляпалась, глупое дитя! — возмущалась она, одновременно перетряхивая шкафы Эгнес в поисках хоть чего-нибудь съестного. Сама Эгнес как никто другой знала, что из потенциально съестного там только пара дохлых засушенных пауков. — Чем ты питаешься?

— В столовой внизу, — ответила Эгнес.

— Это дорого. Тебе трудно купить на базаре картошку, морковку, пару костей и сварить суп?

— Мне — хватает, — Эгнес проводила взглядом двух мертвых пауков, которых Джахейра точным движением смела за окно, и даже ощутила легкое чувство утраты. К паукам она привыкла. А вот к неуемной заботливости Джахейры — нет. Как ее только бедный Халид терпел, подумала Эгнес. — И вообще, вы видели, какие цены на базаре?

— Зато полезно! — отрезала Джахейра. На памяти Эгнес она еще ни разу не признала своей неправоты.

— Госпожа Джахейра, — взмолилась она, бросив взгляд на часы, — я, конечно, очень рада вас видеть и все такое, но мне через пять минут на встречу.

Встреча у нее была все с тем же Гэйланом, однако знать об этом арфистке совершенно не стоило.

— С кем это встреча? — прожигая ее инквизиторским взглядом, спросила Джахейра.

— С заказчиком, — невинно ответила Эгнес.

И даже потрясла бутылочкой со свежим зельем.

Джахейра недоверчиво покачала головой — точь-в-точь как Горайон, когда пятнадцатилетняя Эгнес пыталась скрыть от него свои шалости — но крыть ей было нечем.

Ровно в четыре Эгнес как штык появилась в общем зале — и с облегчением увидела за одним из столов неимоверно недовольного Эдвина, читающего какую-то толстую книгу с золотым обрезом. При виде нее он поднял изящную ручку и, не отрываясь от книги, сделал знак подойти; ругнувшись про себя, Эгнес повиновалась.

Гэйлан появился, как водится, минут через пятнадцать — обшарив взглядом зал, он безошибочно нашел Эдвина и тут же просиял, как начищенный пятак в свете полуденного солнца. По такому случаю он даже приоделся — грязный кафтан сменила чуть менее грязная рубаха, и еще он набрызгался одеколоном, который добрая Имоэн называла «скотоморилкой — ядовитым облаком» и который давали на сдачу торговцы в аптечных рядах.

— О, мои малютки уже здесь! — он широко заулыбался во все свои двадцать-с-чем-то зубов.

— Вот твои зелья, — сразу же перешла к делу Эгнес. — Гони денежки.

Пока она отсчитывала и прятала за пазуху золотые в холщовом мешочке, Гэйлан вовсю петушился.

— Ты чего такая смурная? Давай, развеселю! — он попытался погладить Эдвина по руке, но тот отдернул ее так быстро, что нестриженые ногти Гэйлана шкрябнули по столу.

Скулы Эдвина налились темно-бордовым.

— Я не смурная, — сказал он сквозь зубы. — Я веселая. И радостная. Каким скудным умом нужно обладать, чтобы не заметить, насколько мне сейчас приятно и комфортно?

— То-то оно и видно, — Гэйлан прицокнул языком. — Может, тебе выпить заказать? Эй, Берна-а-ард! — заорал он. — А ну принеси вина малышке. Смотри, не разбавляй, вредный хрен!

Принесли вино; увидев, что на подносе стоят всего две кружки, Эгнес приподняла бровь.

— А мне? — резонно спросила она.

— А тебе пора спать, — отрезал Гэйлан, вожделенно глядя куда-то ниже лебединой эдвиновой шеи.

— Не пора, — Эдвин с абсолютно мужской силой схватил Эгнес за предплечье. — Она со мной.

— А с двумя сестричками одновременно я еще не спал... — Гэйлан задумчиво поскреб загривок, оценивая перспективы. Эгнес знала, что ее скромные прелести с разгромом проигрывают обтянутым алой мантией богатствам Эдвина, однако же к ее горлу все равно подкатил липкий комок.

Эдвина же аж перекосило, а Эгнес против воли ощутила нечто вроде сочувствия.

Она благопристойно сложила руки на столе и скучающе заглянула в окно — в это время Гэйлан изо всех сил пытался расшевелить Эдвина, который демонстративно уткнулся в свою книгу. Судя по всему, ворюга терпел полнейшее фиаско.

В толпе перед «Медной короной» мелькнула знакомая темная мантия — или же Эгнес причудилось; она приникла лицом к немытому стеклу.

Он — или не он?..

— Эдвин, — она наклонилась к его уху, — посмотри в окно...

— Чего тебе на...

— Эдвин Одессейрон! — разнесся над таверной громовой голос, и Эгнес поняла, что предупреждать поздно.

С другого конца зала на них смотрел Дегардан — все в той же темной мантии, в которой они видели его раньше — и в его глазах плясали отблески волшебного пламени.

В следующую секунду Эдвин одним движением вскочил на стол и вскинул руки; на кончиках его пальцев зажглись магические искры.

— Твою мать! — заорал Гэйлан. — Дерьмо!!

Лицо Эдвина слезло с него, как отжившая свое кожа — красавица Эдвина растворилась на глазах, и теперь, балансируя на столе, творил какое-то заклинание очень злой и бородатый тэйский маг. Кто-то заорал. Косяком ломанулись к выходу пьянчуги.

— Бежим! — Эгнес вылетела из-за стола и схватила за рукав Гэйлана. — Бежим, разнесет!!

И они побежали. Эгнес уже почти слышала треск пламени и проклятия Бернарда, который вовремя спрятался за стойку; когда они вынеслись за дверь, Эгнес по инерции пронеслась еще несколько ярдов и остановилась лишь тогда, когда свист в ушах превратился в стук.

Прислонившись к облезлой стене, она попыталась перевести дух.

— Хрен тебе, — печально сказал Гэйлан. — Хрен тебе, а не скидка. Глаз бы тебе на жопу натянуть, так ведь мастер Ренал не даст...

— Ты же не разорвешь договор? — напряглась Эгнес.

— А кто ж мне разрешит? — дыхнул на нее Гэйлан перегаром. — Вот то-то же. Эх, что за житье поганое! Всем только бы наебать...

Махнув рукой, он медленно поплелся в сторону Восточной улицы — в свою одинокую берлогу, которую никогда не огласит нежный стон наслаждения прекрасной Эдвины. Эгнес даже стало немного его жаль — так, самую чуточку.

Вдали над «Медной Короной» летали магические двеомеры.


End file.
